Faerie
by Joellen15
Summary: One day, a strange girl appears in King Uther's court claiming to be a noble from an unknown region of the world. When the reason why she's in Camelot and who she really is begins to unfold, sides will be chosen and people will be left behind. Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Caelia and the plot.**

I knocked on the wooden door twice when it finally opened. A boy, maybe around my age stood there in the entrance way. "Can I help you?" He asked as he looked at me strangely. It was in the middle of the night and rain was pouring from the sky like large sized tears. I pushed back the hood of my coat. It was then I felt a strange ping go through my body. I looked up at the boy in surprise.

"Is Gaius here?" I asked. My voice wavered as my body shook with shivers.

"Y-yes of course. Come in," he said as he stepped out of the way. I walked inside and looked around. It was messy, books, bottles, and other things were strewn all over the place. An old man was hunched over a rather large book, reading from it.

"Gaius, someone's here to see you." The old man turned around. The straight line of my mouth curved into a smile, but his face held a different reaction: horror.

"What are you doing _here_?" My smile faltered. He closed his book with a snap and stood up from his chair.

"Gaius, it's about my mother and father. They're...they're _dead_." Shock overcame him as he sat back down in his chair. He turned to the boy.

"Merlin, can you leave us for a moment." I looked at the boy once again when Gaius said his name. Merlin was fairly unremarkable. There was nothing special about him, but I could feel his power, his potential. Merlin gave Gaius a look and then left through the door. I turned back to Gaius since my eyes had not left Merlin. "Please tell me you are lying."

"I wish I was Gaius, but I'm not. The sorcerers, your own kind, have turned on my people and me. They are draining our blood and using it for potions and spells. My parents gave their lives so that I could escape the massacre at my home. I fear that if I don't get any help I might be the only one left of my kind-"

Gaius was shaking his head. "You have come to the wrong place Caelia-"

"Please Gaius! I-I don't know what to do! My parents did not prepare me for this. I can't fight by myself-" I got on my knees, begging him.

"And what good did you think would come if you came here? If Uther finds out about you, about what you are...you'll be killed and what good would that be for your people?"

"I thought that maybe-"

"That what? That you will be united against one enemy? That he will look over the fact that you are the crowned faerie princess-"

"Faerie Queen-" I corrected him. He shook his head once again.

"I'm sorry Caelia, but I can't help." Tears formed in my eyes as I stood back up.

"I see, well...thank you for your time. I shall return back-"

"No." I looked at him confused as I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my coat.

"What?"

"I'm not permitting you to go back to your home. If you do you'll be dead before you set foot there. You'll be staying here-"

"What about King Uther?"

"I will tell him you are visiting from the Southeastern islands for your king, that you require food and housing and that your name is Lady Caelia. There are not enough records of nobles living in the Southern islands and he will trust me with what I say." I nodded. I was somewhat thankful. I didn't want to go back there, I didn't want to see my people getting killed and drained of blood.

"Thank you Gaius."

I woke up the next morning in the bed chambers Uther provided for me. He was quite interested when Gaius told him I was from the Southeastern islands. It was a region he had always wanted to find out about since his records have always been insufficient in that area of the world. A couple of hours after the sun rose, a maid came in with a dress and slippers for me to wear since all I had brought with me were the clothes on my back and a few gold coins to barter with if I had to.

"Lady Caelia, here is a dress and slippers for you to wear," the maid said as she draped the dress over the back of the chair at the vanity. She placed the slippers by the chair.

"Thank you so much," I said as I sat up in my bed.

"His Highness is expecting you for breakfast." I nodded and she bowed out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and got out of bed to change into the dark blue, long-sleeved dress she left for me. I slipped on the shoes and walked out into the corridor. The castle was massive. It took me a good ten minutes to locate the dining room, only with the help of one of the servants of course.

I curtsied as two guards opened the doors for me. "Ah, finally. I thought you might have gotten lost Lady Caelia."

"I did for a bit your Highness, but one of your servants was kind enough to point me in the right direction." He smiled.

"Well come, come, sit down." I nodded and walked over to sit in one of the wooden chairs one the left side of the long table. Uther sat at the head of the table on a regal wooden chair. As soon as I sat down, two servants placed goblets of juice in front of each of us then went back to placed platters of food on the table. I looked around at the other empty chairs.

"Your son will not join us?" He took a sip from his goblet and placed it back on the table.

"No, no. He's far too busy with what he does for the kingdom, he's a young lad after all. You cannot expect them to his breakfast with their dear, old fathers." We laughed. "So Lady Caelia, how do you like Camelot so far? I hope you can report good things to your king about us."

"Camelot is very beautiful your Highness, very lovely. I plan on walking through the village today, to get more of a feel of Camelot."

"Ah, yes. The village is nice. The villagers nicer if I might add. Now, if you don't mind, can I ask a question about the Southeastern islands?"

"Oh of course your Highness."

"What are they like? I've always wanted to go. Lady Morgana and I actually share the same interest in them."

"Oh they are very wonderful your Highness. Many sandy beaches with crashing waves. Many exotic fruits and animals. They are truly a wonder to behold." He smiled pleasantly.

"Next time you visit, I must ask that you bring your exotic foods with you."

"I promise your Highness." I took a bite out of the pastry I placed on my plate.

After we finished breakfast, I went to my bed chambers. I pulled on my coat and walked out of the castle. The sky was still cloudy with dark clouds, but I didn't let that deter my mood. I walked across the courtyard, as people stared at me. I was aware of the fact that I did not look like them. My skin was darker then there's, my hair was pitch black and long and straight. My eyes were deep-set and brown. My lips were full as well and I had high cheekbones.

As I walked over the draw bridge, I watched two children playing not too far off near a house. Then, all of a sudden, I felt a tingle go through my body. It was then that I walked right into someone and I was sent to the floor. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I looked up at to find Merlin standing there holding shiny, bright armor.

"Good job, idiot. Ah, you must be Lady Caelia, the newest addition to our humble castle." A young man wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me stand up right. I brushed off my dress and looked at the young man with a grateful smile. His features instantly reminded me of Uther. This was no doubt his son.

"Thank you your Highness," I said, but he smiled and kissed the back of my hand.

"No need with the 'your Highness' my lady, just call me Arthur." I smiled. I watched as Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well Arthur. I'm sure you are quite busy. I was just going into the village to explore. I'll be on my way-"

"To the village, why, surely you don't plan going alone, do you?"

"Um, I suppose I did plan on going by myself-" I started, but he was quick to interrupt me.

"Well, that's no good. Merlin here will accompany you." At the same time, both our mouths gaped out. Arthur whistled and a servant rushed over to us then tried to surreptitiously wink at Merlin. "Carry these off to the armory. Well have fun you two, don't stay out to late." Then Arthur left, following the servant after Merlin gave him the armor.

"You don't have to accompany me Merlin. I'll be fine by myself," I assured him.

"It's fine. It's best if we follow Arthur's orders, not that I care or anything, but it'll be best for the both of us." I nodded as we started walking. The tingle never stopped as we walked beside each other. It was strange. I've been around plenty of sorcerers and magical creatures, but none have had this kind of effect on me. The only way I could explain it was that it had to do with his powers. "Can I ask you something Lady Caelia?"

"Yes, of course Merlin."

"When you knocked on Gaius's door last night...something...I don't know. It was strange." We stopped walking.

"What do you mean?"

"It felt strange to be near you. It feels strange to be near you right now." He shook his head. "You're not one of us, are you?"

"And what by 'one of us' do you mean?"

"You're not human." I started to laugh at his accusation.

"I-I'm sorry Merlin, but if I'm not human, then what am I? I look like a human. I talk like a human. I act like a human, so then I must be human, right?" His brows knitted themselves together. "Look, I'm sorry," I said as I stopped laughing. "But I can assure you that whatever you think I am, I'm not. I'm completely normal."

"I see." Then he continued to walk once again. I looked at his back. It was best that he didn't know. The less people involved the better. And now that I think of it, Merlin's life was worth much more then mine or anyone's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Caelia. **

We walked around the village for a couple of hours. We didn't speak more then a few words to each other. Most of what we said was: "Excuse me," and "sorry." I was both scared and confused. Scared because I didn't know what he was thinking and confused because I didn't know what he was thinking. When I was in my original form, I could almost read people's thoughts. Almost because I can't actually listen in, but when I concentrate hard enough I can get an impression of what they are thinking. A down side of becoming human.

"Lady Caelia, are we almost done?" He asked in a pleasant tone as I inspected a strawberry.

"Yes, yes, almost," I replied. I placed the strawberry back in the pile and walked down the stand of fruit. Nothing had caught my eye, not fruits or jewelry or clothes.

"I know you won't tell me anything, I know you're lying. But I need to speak to you...in private." I turned to look at him with an emotionless expression.

"And where shall this conversation take place?" He looked around before grabbing my hand and walking towards the woods. The moment his skin touched mine, a shock rang throughout my body and it didn't stop, at least not until he let go of my hand.

We were in a clearing somewhat deep in the woods. Deep enough for people not to overhear or find us. I sat down on a fallen tree and looked at him as he paced around. "Are you here to hurt Arthur?" He asked finally after a few silent minutes save for his footsteps that crushed the dried leaves beneath his soles.

"No. I'm not here to hurt him or anyone for that matter."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm sure it's gone throughout Camelot already. I'm visiting from the Southeastern islands to report back to my king." He gave me a quizzical look.

"And what is your king's name?"

"King Redcrosse," I answered back with authority. He gave me another look.

"Why do I feel this way? Every time we are within arm's length of each other, I feel this...this shock go throughout my body." I stared at him, my mouth slightly opened. He felt it too?

"Well I can assure you that I feel no such thing," I replied, though my body felt quite the opposite. The sky became darker, almost like night though it was only noon. We both looked above at the dark voluminous clouds. All of a sudden a red dot streak across the sky and it was nearing closer and closer to Merlin and I. The rain started to pour heavily and I shielded my eyes from it with my hand.

"LOOK OUT!" Merlin shouted as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me to the ground. Not a second later did the red dot land exactly where I was standing, but it wasn't that that startled me. It was the fact that I was shocked by Merlin's touch. We both looked at each other as he lay on me. Then we both turned to the fallen object. A small cry resounded throughout the clearing. Merlin got off of me and held my hands as he pulled me up. My eyes never left where the object landed because there, nestled in the ground, was a tiny bird. And not just any bird, it was a phoenix. Its feathers were off-white, but it was still brilliant. I rushed over and bent down to pick up the tiny bird in my palms. It gave another cry. Merlin came to my side and knelt down on one knee. "Is that...is that a _phoenix_?" I looked up at him as I shielded the tiny bird from the rain under my cloak, pressed against my heart. It cooed.

"I-I think so," I replied as I stood up. "It must have regenerated. Poor thing." He stood up as well and looked down as the phoenix. The tiny bird gave another cry. "Shh, shh. It's okay. I think we need to get her to the castle, away from the rain." He nodded.

We rushed back to Gaius's quarters. I had to hide her under my cloak the entire time. It wasn't safe for her to be found out in Camelot. If she was discovered, Merlin and I would die with her. And we both agreed, Merlin and I, that it was best if we hid her at Gaius's. Surely he would understand.

"A _phoenix_?!" Gaius hissed as I sat down at the table and placed the bird on the surface.

"Gaius, this is a _phoenix_. It would be an injustice for a phoenix to die," I said back. Merlin came to the table after getting a pillow from his bed, he placed it on the surface and I placed the bird on the pillow. It gave a coo.

"What should we feed it?" Merlin asked.

"Meat I suppose, beef and pork. Maybe include some fruits," I replied. He nodded and exited the room to go to the kitchens. I petted her head with my finger.

"Your Highness, if she is discovered-"

"I know, I'll be killed. It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter. If you die, who will take over the throne?"

"It isn't as if I'm doing anything for my people. I am not protecting them, saving them from being killed. You were the one that told me to stay here." He shook his head as he walked over to retrieve a bowl of water. He set the bowl on the table next to the bird. She flapped her tiny wings then walked over to drink from it.

"I told you to stay here to _protect_ you. My kind has coveted faerie blood for as long as I can remember and since your blood is royal, you will be the most hunted down faerie. You'll be hunted like an animal until they find you and kill you." I looked up at him with a determined expression.

"I know all that-"

"And the fact that you are here in Camelot, surrounded by humans. They will weed you out because of your powers-"

"I gave up my powers." His faced turned white all of a sudden.

"What?" He asked in pure disbelief. I looked away from the bird to Gaius.

"Temporarily, but I knew if I still had them, they would be able to sense it so I gave up my powers. I'll restore them once I find a solution." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well at least you've done ONE smart thing." I rolled my eyes as the tiny bird pecked at my finger. Just then a tingle resonated through my body. A second later the door opened. Merlin came in, closed the door behind him, and sat down next to me. He took out some beef wrapped in a cloth out of his jacket and three strawberries from his pocket. Gaius shook his head and walked away turning back to his book. The phoenix walked over and started to peck at the meat. I smiled and turned to Merlin who was smiling as well.

"Should we name her?" He asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Hm...I'm not quite sure," I said, thinking of something.

"How about Hunith?" I smiled.

"That's a pretty name." I patted Hunith's head. "You shall now be called Hunith dear little one." She chirped in approval.

There was another knock at the door. Merlin looked at each other. "In there," Gaius hissed as he pointed to Merlin's bedroom. Merlin grabbed the food and pillow while I took Hunith and placed her in Merlin's room on his bed. Merlin stayed in his bedroom with her as Gaius and I went to answer the door. Arthur stood there.

"Gaius...Lady Caelia?" He questioned.

"Oh hello your Highness I was just complaining to Gaius that I've been getting headaches, but I'm all better now," I assured.

"Oh well, Uther requests your service Gaius, he's complaining about his right knee."

"Again? Yes, yes, course." Gaius gathered a few things and placed them in his pack.

"Lady Caelia, seeing as it's a bit after noon, would you care to join Morgana and I for lunch?"

"Oh of course not," I smiled. Gaius shut the door after us. He led the way into the castle and soon Arthur and I departed to the dining room where Morgana was already seated.

"Morgana, this is Lady Caelia from the Southeastern Islands," Arthur said. I smiled at her, but she gave me a startled look.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. She forced at smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Uther was just telling me about you till he retired to his chambers."

"Oh really? And what did he say?" I inquired as Arthur and I sat down. He sat at the head of the long table while I sat across from Morgana.

"This and that." I nodded as servants came in and started to laden the table with food. Morgana didn't seem to want to warm up to me to which I was fine with.

After we ate lunch, I was walking back to Gaius's, crossing the courtyard, when someone grabbed my upper arm. I turned around and saw Morgana. "Can we talk?" I nodded and followed her back to her bed chambers. "Gwen, do you mind leaving for a couple of minutes?" She said to a girl around both of our ages.

"Yes, of course." She gave Morgana a look then looked at me strangely and soon departed.

Once Gwen shut the door, Morgana asked, "What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm here for my king."

"No, you're not. I've been seeing you...in my dreams. You...you have _wings_." I felt my face turn white, but quickly regained my composure.

"_Wings_?" I asked in a conniving tone. "You saw me have wings?" She bit her lip.

"Yes, and you were holding Merlin in your arms. You were crying. And you cut your wrist with a dagger and you let your blood drip into Merlin's mouth. Then he woke up..." I sighed. "You're not one of us, are you?" She found out. I figured I might as well tell her everything.

"My name is Princess...actually it's _Queen_ now...Queen Caelia of the Forest of Holiness."

"Wait...I've heard of the Forest of Holiness. You...you're..."

"I'm a faerie." She gaped at me and I looked away. I suddenly felt ashamed of myself.

"What are you doing here in Camelot?" She asked after a few silent minutes.

"My people are being killed by sorcerers, we are being drained of blood so that it could be used in potions and spells, to revive the dead. My mother and father, the Queen and King, both died so that I could escape. I came to Camelot to seek help from Gaius...and to seek help from Uther. But Gaius warned me not to tell Uther _anything_, because of his distaste of anything involving magic. I was planning on going back to the Forest of Holiness, but Gaius told me to stay here, so that he can protect me and hide me away. Furthermore, I gave up my powers so that sorcerers wouldn't detect me. I-I don't know what to do...I'm so lost." She gave me a weak smile and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I will help-"

"No," I said firmly. "I do not want to get more people involved in this. I've seen the future already and I can tell that there will be much more bloodshed, from both sides." I heard her sigh. "But thank you Lady Morgana. I must get to Gaius's. I will see you later." She nodded and I departed through the door. As I started walking down the hall, I saw Gwen talking with Merlin, both turned to me as I took a step closer.

"Nevermind Gwen," Merlin said. She smiled then walked past me back to Morgana's room. I joined Merlin's side and we started walking. That feeling came back.

"How's Hunith?" I asked.

"She's fine, but I think she wants you. I think she finds me boring." I laughed softly. "She's sleeping on my bed at the moment." I nodded. We walked out of the castle, through the courtyard, into the village and then back to the clearing. I sat back down on the fallen tree and Merlin joined me. "I know you don't want to tell me anything about yourself-"

"But let me guess, you have a question?" He smiled.

"Yes, I do." He turned solemn for a moment. "It feels...it feels as if I've known you."

"Well Merlin I can assure you that-"

"I know, I know. But it just feels like...I've met you before or maybe...I don't know. When I first saw you, it felt like seeing an old friend I hadn't seen in years. Do you know what I'm talking about?" I nodded and watched him carefully. His eyes were focused on the ground.

"I think we should get back before it starts to rain again," I said after a long silence. We both stood up and walked back to the castle and back to Gaius's quarters. As we entered his bedroom, Hunith woke up and started to chirp and jump up and down flapping her tiny wings. We walked over and knelt beside the bed to her level. That feeling still did not go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Caelia.**

I woke up that night drenched in sweat. As I lain in my bed, I recounted the night my mother and father died.

_The night was crisp, but the smell of rain surrounded me. Not only rain, but fear as well. I shook myself free of fright and retreated to my bed. I pulled the covered to just below my breasts. The whole castle was quiet save for the crickets. My kingdom that I will one day inherit was at peace at the moment. But in the end it would not be so. As sleep had nearly had its hold on me, there was a frantic knock at my door and a second later my mother cam bursting through in a state of panic. I immediately got out of my bed and went to meet her by the door. I saw servants and maids running across my door. "Mother, what's wrong?" _

_"We have to get out!" She took my hand and pulled me through the door, but I stopped her._

_"What's going on?!" I asked frantically._

_She turned to look at me. "They're here." Then we started to run. Who was here? I didn't even know, but my mother was always the reserve one, what had made her so scared? We ran down the stone stairs to the first floor and everything and everyone was in utter chaos. I looked through the great oak doors that lead outside and saw fire and heard shouting._

_"MOTHER!" I shouted, but she pulled me along to a secret, underground passage that lead to the river that ran through the forest we resided in. There was only a small boat when we came to the dock. Small enough to hold only one and once I realized that I turned to my mother. "Mother-"_

_"You will escape from here-"_

_"What's going on?! You haven't even told me!" She gripped my shoulders and looked at me with grave eyes._

_"They're here-"_

_"Who?!"_

_"Sorcerers, witches, what-have-you, but they're here and they are killing everyone-" My throat became dry all of a sudden._

_"Father...," I whispered. My mother shook her head. Tears rushed to my eyes. _

_"You are our _only_ hope Caelia. You must flee-"_

_"NO! No! I'm not going to run away! I can stay! And fight!" Tears flew from my mother's tightly shut eyes as she shook her head once again._

_"No Caelia!" She shook me. "You are going. If you die then all will be lost. There will be no one left-"_

_"Mother, I can't...you can't leave me-"_

_"I love you my little one." She kissed my forehead and placed her hands on my cheeks. "There's only one person we can trust."_

_"Gaius," I choked out. She nodded. _

_"I can't...I don't want to leave you," I choked. _

_"I will see you again."_

But that was obviously not to be. She died that night along with all my people and my father. I was completely and utterly alone. I quickly wiped away the tears that had formed in my eyes.

That morning, a servant placed a plate of fruit in front of me as I sat down at a small round table in my chambers. I quickly thanked him before he left. As I ate a strawberry, I gout up and walked over to my window. I could see off to the side of the castle where training was being held. Arthur was sparring with another man as Merlin stood off to the side. All of a sudden, Merlin looked up at me as if he knew I was standing at that exact window. He waved and I waved nervously back. A second later I walked back to the table and sat down. Why was Merlin so different from other sorcerers? I knew what he was going to be, _who_ he was going to be. He will be one of the most important men in Camelot's history, the other of course being Arthur. But why him? He was so plain, and there was nothing really special about him, though I haven't seen him use his powers yet. He was such an enigma.

As soon as I finished breakfast, I went down to Gaius's to check on Hunith. She was chirping gleefully as I petted her head. I was sitting at their table while I made sure she was eating her food. Gaius was crushing something in a mortar. "You realize your Highness that you won't be able to keep her forever." I turned around to look at him.

"I know that."

"You should not be so attached to it-"

"It's a _her_ and besides, she's all alone in the world...like me. She's needs someone to look after her." He shook his head and I turned back to Hunith.

After I made sure she ate, I left her at Gaius's and went to the training grounds. All of Uther's knights including Arthur and Merlin were still there. I walked up to them and within a couple of feet Merlin turned around and looked at me. I smiled shyly as Arthur turned around as well. "Ah Lady Caelia so glad of you to join us," Arthur greeted. I smiled and stood next to Merlin as Arthur stood on Merlin's other side. I kept glancing at Merlin, but each time we had caught each other.

"Are you good with a sword, Arthur?" I asked out of pure curiosity. He smirked.

"Why yes I am Lady Caelia. Would you like to see?" I nodded as the knights made a circle around the training area. Arthur grabbed his sword and stood in the middle then he turned to Merlin. "Merlin, come here, would you? And bring a sword." My eyes widened as the knights smirked and laughed. Merlin grabbed a sword and glanced at me. I bit my lip. Merlin walked towards Arthur and spotted three feet short of him. "Hopefully, Merlin, you've learnt something while watching."

"I think I know a few things," he said strongly.

All of a sudden Arthur raised his sword and brought it down swiftly. Merlin met Arthur's sword with his. This went on for quite a few minutes and each time Arthur brought his sword down and cringed and closed my eyes, but somehow, every time, Merlin's sword met Arthur.

Merlin pushed Arthur to the ground, but Arthur quickly got up and jabbed Merlin in the gut with his elbow. Arthur raised his sword as Merlin fall back onto the ground. But then I felt a shiver go through out my body. Arthur walked towards Merlin, but tripped and fell down right beside Merlin. "What the-" Knights started to laugh, but my eyes were focused intently on Merlin. Did he just do magic? Well...it wasn't anything special. He made Arthur trip and fall, but... Merlin stood up and helped Arthur up as well. "I tripped! Can you believe that?" Arthur exclaimed as he picked up his sword.

"Well next time watch where you're going," Merlin smirked and he picked up his sword as well.

"Erm, every one take five minutes," Arthur announced as he walk over to me.

"Good show," I said. He smiled.

"I can't believe Merlin bested me in sword fighting." Merlin was gathering armor and equipment and putting them away.

"Well he learnt from the best," I replied. He smirked.

"That's quite true."

For dinner that evening, I ate in my chambers. The dark sky outside my window didn't scared me, but it didn't comfort me either. I was thinking about my parents. Were they dead? Alive? Surely they would be dead. Their blood was royal and therefore highly sought after. Were their killers coming after me? Would they find me? I felt safe here, at least...the safest I'll ever feel. I was glad I had come to Gaius. Even though he was a sorcerer, he was a trusted friend to my parents and would never turn their back on them. There was a knock at my door.

I turned and said, "Come in." Morgana opened it and smiled gravely. She closed the door behind her and sat across from me. "I take it you had another dream." She nodded.

"While I was taking a nap this afternoon...I saw you die." My body froze and my skin turned white. I should not have reacted that way. I knew I was going to die, sooner or later, but hearing it from Morgana...

"How?" I choked out.

"Stabbed...in the chest, by...I couldn't see his face really. He was wearing a blue hood." I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "My visions are not always accurate-"

"Thank you for the reassurance Lady Morgana." She smiled at me softly, but then her mouth became a straight line. "But I feel that your visions are getting accurate more and more every day." She bit her lip.

"Do you know who I'm talking about? The man with the blue hood?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I do...he was the one that killed my parents."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Caelia. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but they started to finally show Merlin in the US so I got inspired. Also the reviews inspired me to continue on. Hint hint. **

It had been weeks since Morgana told me about her dream of my death. The air in Camelot turned colder as the winter set in. I watched from with in my chambers as snow softly fell to the ground. "Caelia?" I turned around in my vanity chair to see Merlin standing in the door way.

"Yes Merlin?" I asked. Even to my own ears my voice sounded far away. When ever I was left on my own with nothing to do my thoughts would always drift to the night my father and mother died. The King and Queen of the colony of faeries that lived in the Forest of Holiness, but they were not king and queen anymore. I was. And I didn't have the faintest idea of what to do.

I couldn't get any news of my people or what the sorcerers were doing without risking my life in the process. It was a bad idea to travel outside the borders of Camelot. And it was a bad idea all together if you mention anything involving magic in King Uther's court. "Uther is going to announce something...something _big_." I knitted my brows together in confusion as I stood up and walked over to him, stopping just a foot away. A shiver ran throughout my body.

"_Big_?"

"I heard it has to do with the exiled sorcerers from Camelot." I sucked in a breath. So it was true then. The sorcerers were forming an army. I had only heard tidbits of it the night I left my home. I could hear the shouting, the whispers of an army of sorcerers bent on killing Uther and conquering Camelot for themselves. I didn't think it was true, at least not until now.

I grabbed Merlin's hand and our eyes met. "Lead the way."

We weaved through hallways and corridors till we got to the Great Hall where feasts would be held. Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen were waiting at the entrance as Uther's knights and court walked inside. "Shall we?" Arthur asked, his voice grave. We all nodded.

I sat along a long wooden table between two of Uther's knights. Arthur sat near the head of the table on Uther's left side while Morgana sat next to Arthur on his other side. Gwen, Merlin, and Gaius stood by the entrance with the servants. Uther raised himself from his chair at the head of the table leaning forward with his palms on the surface. He was always one to look regal and menacing, but at this moment as his eyes looked towards the ground, he was tired and scared. I could see it, everyone else could see it. "I'm sure all of you have heard the rumors," he looked up at us, "of an army of sorcerers that has formed to try and take over Camelot." He took a deep, rattling breath. "They are true." Everyone started to whisper.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"It was a bad idea to banish them!"

"They'll kill all of us!"

"What are we going to do?!"

I looked up at Merlin. Our eyes met. I could see the grief in his and I'm sure he could see the sorrow in mine.

Suddenly the double doors opened wide and everyone watched as a staggering knight came limping in. Blood was dripping from his forehead and his gut where his hand haphazardly was trying to stop the bleeding. Gaius came to his side to hold him up. Arthur stood up from his chair. "What happened Sir Sagramore?"

"Sir Tor and I were patrolling the outskirts of the kingdom when a shower of flaming arrows came raining down on us. Sir Tor was hit in the heart," the last part came out grimly. "I managed to escape, but they got me in the gut with this." In his other hand he held up a bloody arrow with a scroll wrapped around it. Everyone watched silently as Arthur walked over and took the arrow with the scroll from Sir Sagramore. He unwrapped the paper.

"Uther, in three days time your reign of terror will come to an end. I, Gwydion," The breath was sucked from my lungs and I could see Uther's face drain of blood. We both knew who Gwydion was, "will see to that. The women and children will not be spared. They will burn along with the village. Your men's heads will rot upon wooden stakes in the ground. With your death at my hands, it will mean the demise of ignorance and hatred towards my kind. And we shall finally rule Camelot..." We all turned to Uther.

He took another deep, rattling breath and said finally, "Arthur," he turned to his son. "Divide your knights. Half of them will lead the women and children over the southern mountains. They will stay in the stone fortress. The other half will go around and gather the men. They will need to be trained to fight. I trust you can do that." Arthur nodded. Uther turned to the rest of us. "I will soon make an announcement to the villagers. I suggest all the women here to gather only their essentials and congregate in the square to leave to the fortress." Uther gave a brooding look to Morgana, but turned back quickly to the rest of us. "The men will stay behind and fight. You may leave." We all slowly stood up from our chairs.

"Merlin," Arthur called over everyone. I watched as Merlin walked over. Their whispering was too low for me to hear so I left along with Morgana and Gwen. Gaius helped the wounded Sir Sagramore to the physician's quarters to be treated and Uther went to the balcony to make the announcement. Through the windows I could see all the villagers gathered in the square, with snow falling, waiting to hear the bad news.

The three of us made it to Morgana's quarters and as Gwen closed the door Morgana said, "I'm staying."

"You can't!" Gwen exclaimed as she turned to us. "You heard what the scroll said.'Women and children will not be spared.'"

"I can't just let my home be burnt to the ground Gwen! Don't you understand? This is your home as well." Gwen shook her head slowly as she looked at the ground.

"They are _sorcerers_ Morgana. They know _magic_. Going up against them will be certain death."

"Then it will be an _honorable_ death." Morgana turned to open a chest at the foot of her bed. Gwen had given in. It was that evident. I knew she would stay as well. Not because of Morgana, but because this was her home as well and she would not see it burnt to the ground. Morgana took out a sword and tossed it to Gwen who caught it with ease. Then she started to take out armor.

"Will you stay as well Caelia?" Gwen asked.

"I know Gwydion," I said softly. This whole time I had been thinking back to the night my people died.

"_What?_" Gwen exclaimed. I looked at Morgana.

"The man in the blue hood," she said in disbelief. I nodded.

"I wish you two would go to the fortress. I know he will be the one who is leading the other sorcerers. Believe me when I say that he is not one to be trifled with. I've seen what he can do. He can rip you limb from limb with just a blink of an eye. Decapitate you before you realize you're dead. I know both of you will stay no matter what I say, but I just want you to know that you will be up against a very _powerful_ sorcerer." Both their lips were pursed.

"We understand," Gwen said heavily.

* * *

I left Morgana's chambers to go to my own. As I sat down at my vanity I was thinking about whether I should stay or go. And when I mean go I meant leaving Camelot completely. I knew Gwydion would still be looking for me. He not only wanted to kill my mother and father, but he wanted to end their lineage as well and that meant me. I picked up a hairbrush and ran it through my hair. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, not turning. In the mirror of my vanity I could see Merlin peeking in. I turned in my seat and placed my brush on the table. "Hi," I said softly. He smiled gently and closed the door behind him. He sat down at the wooden table in the middle of my room and set his bag on the surface. Hunith came flapping out. She was almost too big to fit into there. She had grown so much since we first saw her. With a quick flap of her wings she landed on top of the mirror of my vanity. I smiled at her and tossed her a slice of apple which she caught neatly in her beak.

"She was whining quite badly for her mother," Merlin said as he came over and leaned against my vanity with a smile.

"At least she had her father," I said back also with a smile, but it soon disappeared. "I can take it that you'll be staying here...fighting." He nodded, his mouth a tense line. Hunith flew down in front of me and I lightly petted her head.

"It's my duty."

"I understand."

"You'll be leaving right?" For a second I thought he knew of my plans to depart from Camelot permanently, but then I realized he was speaking about going to the fortress.

"I'm...I'm not quite sure..." I looked from Hunith to his face. If I could I would send _him_ with the women and children. He had such a huge role in the future of Camelot. If Gwydion got his hands on Merlin then that would spell the end of Camelot and Arthur. Merlin and the future king were directly connected. You cannot have one without the other. "I want to fight." He let out a breath and looked towards the floor.

"I have no right over you, but-"

"Then don't say anything," I said as I stood up in front of him. We were mere inches from each other. I could almost feel the heat coming off from his body. Shivers continually ran down my spine. "I want to fight." He bit the bottom of his lip.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"You think me weak?"

"That's-that's not what I meant. What I meant was that-" I pressed my finger to his lips, stopping his flow of words.

"I'm glad you're concerned about me, but I can assure you that I am a lot stronger than I look." I dropped my hand to my side.

"I just really, _really_ don't want you to get hurt." I blinked a few times, and then slowly smiled.

"Why are you so kind to me?" He blushed and I smiled even more.

There was a knock on the door. We looked at each other. Instantly we scrambled over to Hunith. "One second!" I exclaimed.

"Lady Caelia? Is Merlin in there?" It was Arthur.

Merlin grabbed his bag quickly and we practically shoved Hunith, to her dismay, into it. "Hunith be quiet for mother, okay?" I whispered to her. I heard her coo and Merlin thrust the bag under my bed.

We stood a few feet from each other when I said, "come in!" Arthur opened the door with a bemused expression on his face

"Hello Lady Caelia...and Merlin."

"Hello Arthur, is there something you need?"

Arthur started to smile. "Sorry I have to bother you Lady Caelia, but I have to borrow _your_ Merlin for a while." I could feel my own cheeks turn red as Merlin's had.

"Yes-Yes of course." I turned and smiled towards Merlin who smiled back and then they both departed from my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Caelia. **

**Author's Note: I know this is short, but I'm going to make the next two parts Day 2 and 3.**

Day 1

The whole village was in a frenzy packing their bare necessities. All the women and children were leaving the next morning once the sun comes up. Uther wanted them to leave as soon as possible, but he understood that traveling by night would not be the best idea. The men that were being left behind were sharpening swords and gathering any armor they could find. In the morning Arthur and the knights staying behind would teach the men of the village basic sword-fighting skills. Yet, it seemed as if everyone had lost courage in defeating the army of sorcerers. They had magic after all while our men had only swords and armor. If anything the departure of the women and children was a goodbye. They doubted they would ever come back to Camelot.

Morgana, Gwen, and I made plans to go along with the group to the fortress, but we were going to turn back half way when the group would rest and hide out in the forest near the castle till the sorcerers arrived. It was the best plan we could come up with since we were told by Uther himself that we would all be severely punished if found to be fighting.

Once night fell, the whole castle along with the village was quiet. Perhaps they were savoring the last few moments before all Hell broke loose. But once tomorrow hit, the frenzy would continue again. There would be tears and hugs and last farewells. I was strolling through the castle trying to imprint in my mind the smell of the wind blowing inside the corridors, the feel of the brick walls as I ran my fingers across their surface. "Caelia..." I was in the middle of the hallway when I heard someone call my name. I was dreading this moment. After Arthur was done talking with Merlin this afternoon, he came back to me and said that it would be best if we set Hunith free. Sadly, I agreed. We couldn't keep her and besides she needed a place to stretch her wings and the castle was not that place.

I turned and saw Merlin standing there with is bag. I could hear Hunith cooing. She knew. She had to. She was smart, she could figure anything out. Merlin walked over to me. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I took his hand in mine. It seemed as if it was the right thing to do. We made it outside behind the castle and into the forest. We didn't want to stray too far from the castle, there's no telling who or what could be in the dark especially at this time. Once we got far enough Merlin let go of my hand and took Hunith out. I petted her head softly. She knew. She knew we were letting her go. I could see it in her eyes. "I love you." She cried. "This is the only way. Don't come back here." She cried again, she knew. I wiped away a stray tear that formed in the corner of my eye and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you don't want to leave, you know _we_ don't want you to leave, but this is for the best," Merlin said and he kissed the top of her head as well. And then she flapped her wings and rose into the inky sky.

* * *

Merlin and I stayed in the forest just watching the skies hoping that maybe we could catch a glimpse of her, but it was night so it was too dark to see anything. "She'll be fine, right?" I asked. Merlin turned to me and smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine." We both turned back to the night sky. I felt his warm hand take mine and my body wanted to explode.

After a few more minutes Merlin said, "We should get back before someone realizes we're missing." I nodded and we walked hand-in-hand to the castle.

We made it to my door and I turned to look at him. "I know Gwydion."

"What-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Wait...just wait...please, _please_ don't fight in the war. _Please_. I _know_ about you. I know what you can do." I leaned in to him and whispered in his ear, "I know you can do magic." I moved away from him. "If he finds out that you live in Camelot...you'll die. He knows of your destiny-" I said in panic.

"I don't know how you know all this, but I have to protect Arthur-"

"Arthur knows how to fight-"

"Yes, but he doesn't know magic. We are going up against _sorcerers _Caelia. Blades won't defeat them. I'm the only one who has the power. Camelot _needs_ me, _Arthur_ needs me." I closed my eyes and bent my head down. He was right. Their destinies were entwined. You couldn't have one without the other. If Arthur was going to fight then Merlin would to.

Slowly I looked up to him. "Then promise me you'll be safe. I don't think I could live if you aren't in this world," I said sadly, but truthfully. I had promised myself that when I decided to stay in Camelot, I would not make ties with anyone, that I would not invest my feelings in anything or anyone. But I did: with Camelot, Arthur, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin. So much so with Merlin and I couldn't understand why...why him? Why not Arthur? He was a prince after all who would soon be king, but he was much too boastful and proud. Merlin was not like Arthur at all. Maybe that was why? Why do I feel this way towards him?! I never...I never experienced these kinds of feelings before not even when I still lived in the Forest. Why hadn't my parents prepared me for this? I was only taught about language and arithmetic and how to fight. Not about feelings and relationships and _men_. It seemed as if my studies were pointless now.

He placed his palm to the side of my face and I leaned into him wrapping my arms around his neck. "I will." Merlin kissed the top of my head and for a split second I believed him, only for a second because my thoughts went back to Gwydion. Going up against him would be like going up against Lucifer himself. He was powerful, almost as powerful as God. How was _anyone_ supposed to defeat him?

I opened my door and backed away from him. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciate everyone that reviewed the last chapter, they really helped. Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Caelia.**

**Author's Notes: Once again thank you for the reviews.**

**sahisdabest****: No, he doesn't know that she's a faerie...yet. **

Day 2

I walked through the village at the crack of dawn the next morning watching the wives and children bid farewell to their men. And it seemed that no matter what age, no man was spared from having to fight. There was a young boy, maybe around fourteen, whose mother was crying hysterically not wanting her only son to battle against sorcerers. Even a man well into his elderly years had to stay behind and wield a sword. The children just stood by their mothers, hanging on to their skirts. I didn't think any of them understood what was going on. I couldn't blame them. All they knew was that this was not a time to play around.

Camelot was alone in this war. Messengers from the surrounding kingdoms had arrived late last night with news that none of them wanted to help Camelot. I couldn't blame them either. Camelot was going to be slaughtered. Why would they want their men to be killed as well? "Lady Caelia!" I turned and saw Arthur walking over to me.

"Good morning Arthur," I greeted with a small smile. He smiled back, but it soon disappeared as he looked around the village.

"Please tell me you don't have some plan to come back to Camelot after the women and children have left to the fortress." I sighed. "I thought as much. Gwen let it slip that you three had some sort of plan."

"Camelot is our home. We don't want to see it burnt to the ground."

"Lady Caelia," he said slightly agitated, "I've realized that you have made a home for yourself here, but if you were to die, what am I to tell your king? Surely he would be very angered by your unnecessary death." I stopped and stood in front of him.

"Not unnecessary, _honorable_." He clinched his teeth as he sighed and moved around me to continue walking. I followed close behind. "Did you speak with Lady Morgana and Gwen about this?"

"Yes...and they had the same reaction. Honestly, I'm only telling you all this for your own good."

"We're grown women Arthur, not children. We can think for ourselves."

"Did you tell Merlin you were going to fight?" I narrowed my eyes at the ground. He honestly was going to bring Merlin into this?

"Yes-"

"And what did he say?" He inquired.

"Basically the same thing you said, _that I shouldn't fight and that I should just leave it up to the men_, it's so insulting. Women are not the weaker gender. We are only conditioned to believe so."

"Tell me something. What will Merlin do when you are killed in battle?"

"Excuse you, but-"

"You would want him to be sad? You would want him to be alone?"

"You have no right-"

"He loves you Caelia, even _I_ can see that. And I think you have the same feelings for him as well. You're just too scared and proud to admit them to him or yourself." I punched his shoulder hard. He didn't even budge.

"You have no right to speak to me about this. It is only between Merlin and me-"

"Tell him...before it's too late." And then he left me to tend to his duties. I was fuming with anger, but I was also sad. Arthur was right. I should tell him. I softly smiled at the thought that Merlin loved me. And I think I loved him too.

* * *

I pulled on my heavy cloak with a sword Morgana had sneaked to me tied tightly around my waist. I made sure it couldn't be seen from under my cloak. There was a knock on my door as I stood in front of my mirror. "Come in!" Merlin opened the door and looked inside before fully coming in. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I see you haven't packed anything," he said as he looked around. My dresses were sewn around the room. Hair brushes and other things still laying on my vanity.

"I was told to pack only my essentials." He walked over and untied my cloak. It fell to the ground and my sword was revealed to him.

"Still going through with your plan. I thought as much," he said as he met my eyes. I bent my head down.

"I have to-" I started.

"No you don't." And he took a hold of my hand. He squeezed it. "Sometimes...I feel like you're hiding something from me. I mean I don't have a right to know, after all, what it is. In fact, I don't _want_ to know. I like you better when you're mysterious, but all of that is beside the point. You'll _die_-"

"I won't-" I said, looking up at him.

"How can you even _say _that?!"

"Because! I don't want to leave you! I don't want you to be alone!" I shouted in tears. He wrapped his arms around like he had done before and I cried into his shoulder. "I don't want _you_ to leave me..." I said quietly.

"I know."

"I-I-" I looked up at him. "I-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything...I know I can't stop you from doing whatever it is you want-"

"Then don't." He sighed in defeat and removed his arms from me. He bent down and picked up my cloak, draping it around my shoulder and tying it securely around my neck.

"I'll watch out for you." And then he kissed my forehead. "Arthur told me about your plan. I'll keep an eye out for you. You should go. They'll be leaving soon." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was in the afternoon when our group decided to take a long break and eat and drink something. I walked a little ways off and sat on a fallen log. I took a sip from my canteen when I looked around. The women were sitting on the ground handing out food to the children and the knights who were accompanying us. So far there was no sign of trouble. Uther knew that the rocky terrain to the fortress would prove difficult for anyone even sorcerers. The only reason our group hadn't given up with exhaustion was the promise of strong walls to keep out the sorcerers. "Caelia." I looked up at Gwen and Morgana who parted from the group and joined me. "Everyone will be leaving in a few minutes. I think now would be a good time to leave before anyone realizes we're gone," Morgana said. I nodded and stood up, capping my canteen and swinging it onto my shoulder by the strap.

We walked deeper into the woods until we couldn't see the group any longer. Then we ventured back towards Camelot. The air was turning colder and I pulled on the hood of my cloak. The sun was soon setting, but luckily we made it back to the rear of the castle before it became completely dark. We made camp far enough from the castle so that no one would see the light or smoke from our camp fire. "What do you think it's going to be like tomorrow?" Gwen asked as she unfolded her mat to sleep on.

"Hell, I suppose," Morgana answered. I merely shrugged. Morgana had summed up everything I thought tomorrow was going to be: _Hell_.

"So what do we have planned for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Move closer to the castle and when it seems that the fighting has started we run in with these," Gwen held up two helmets that she took from her sack. . "To conceal our faces."

"Good job Gwen," Morgana said.

"All in a day's work."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Caelia.**

**Author's Note: I don't like the fight scene at all and now I feel like I'm cheating you all. I'm sorry, but I can't really write a fight scene. Don't worry though, the next part will make up for it. I promise. And thanks for the reviews!**

It wasn't until night when we heard the clash swords. The three of us quickly pulled on our helmets after we cleaned up our camp and extinguished our fire. We ran into the castle through the back. It looked like the sorcerers decided to strike directly from the front. I couldn't blame them. They had all the confidence and power in the world, why be careful when you knew you would win? "I suppose this is where we leave each other?" Morgana asked as we made it to the double doors. None of the men who were running around seemed to notice us. Gwen and I nodded. "Good luck." The three of us made it through the doors and we started to fight.

It was literal Hell outside. Even though it was dark it seemed almost like day, the village was lit on fire. Camelot's men were losing and they knew this. I had to stop from looking at the ground so that I wouldn't have to see the dead bodies, but it was hard not to in order not to trip and fall. I was battling this one sorcerer who was quite a burley man. We were right in each others faces when he sniffed me. I saw him smirk. "You are definitely not a man. What's a girl doing fighting?" If it were possible his smirk grew bigger.

"Killing people like you," I hissed and brought my sword down, splitting his skull right down the middle. I moved on.

"At last." I turned quickly slicing my sword across a man's chest when I heard his voice. No one would have noticed him, but I did. His voice was forever etched into my mind. He was not more than a few feet away from me dueling Uther himself.

"Gwydion, I suggest you leave now before all your men are killed," Uther said in a strained yet diplomatic tone. Gwydion laughed.

"You don't understand, do you? I can kill all your knights, your entire army in one second. But no...that wouldn't be much fun, would it? No...I think I'll have to play with you a little more." He brought his sword down on Uther, but before he could strike him, I pushed Uther out of the way with my elbow and stopped Gwydion's sword with mine. "Another one of your puny knights trying to protect you?" I nearly got him across the chest and his smirk disappeared only to be replaced with a snarl. We were almost matched in skill, but it was evident that he was the more experienced one. I could barely keep up with him until someone joined us. I glanced quickly and saw that it was Merlin. He didn't have amour, not even a helmet, save for a shirt of chainmail.

"No," I grunted with a deep tone. I tried to push Merlin out of the way, but he was determined to fight along side me.

"You boy, without the helmet, what is your name?" Gwydion asked as he swung his sword, nearly decapitating Merlin. Fortunately I pushed Merlin out of the way once again. I knew why Gwydion was asking such a question. Gwydion knew Merlin could do magic, he didn't even need to know his name. Gwydion could _feel_ his power, just like I could. Little by little I swung my sword so that Gwydion would have to move backwards.

"I don't see why it would be any business of yours," Merlin replied and tried to get Gwydion at the knees. He jumped up in time.

"I know what you can do," he said in a low whisper as he got Merlin in a headlock. I stomped on Gwydion's foot and he let go. "Why do you fight against your brothers?" He asked in a low tone. We were in a clearing now. The same clearing ww found Hunith. It was completely empty except the three of us. The glow of the burning village could still be seen and the shouts could barely be heard.

"I see no point in killing innocent people," Merlin replied. Just then Gwydion pushed me to the ground and held me there by magic. He gripped the back of Merlin's shirt and kicked him so that he was kneeling on the ground.

"Then you will die as scum," Gwydion said and raised his sword.

"NO!" I shouted just before he was able to strike Merlin I managed to take off my Helmet. Gwydion saw my face and completely forgot about Merlin. I felt his power let go of me and I quickly stood up.

"Why if it isn't little _Caelia_," he said the smile never leaving his face.

I turned to Merlin. "Go!"

"Cae-" He asked in disbelief.

"Go! Now!" Gwydion turned to Merlin.

"Tell me Caelia, how do you ever manage to find _him_?" He held his hand and with his magic pinned Merlin against the trunk of a tree.

"Let go of him, he doesn't mean anything. It's my power you're feeling." I held up a long chain from around my neck to reveal two small veils of glowing, swirling white liquid. His eyes turned hungry.

"Your mother's-" He began.

"Yes, my mother's power as well as my own. You want it? Let him go." He turned back to Merlin.

"No-" Gwydion said.

"But-"

"I want your blood as well." I should have expected as much.

"No, Caelia-" Merlin began.

"I have to do this," I said to him. "You can have my blood as well. Just let him go."

"My name is Merlin," he said suddenly. No...no. Why did he _do_ that?! Gwydion eyes widened.

"From the...prophesy?" Gwydion turned around to look at Merlin.

"Yes. You can have me, just leave Caelia alone," Merlin declared.

"If only it were that easy," just then Gwydion thrust his sword right through Merlin's chest and out his back. I stared, horrified and rooted to the spot.

"No!" But it was too late. Gwydion withdrew his sword and Merlin fell to the ground.

"Now that that is taken care of." Gwydion raised his sword, but I dodged it just before it hit me. I take two vials and downed them after each other. "No! You insolent girl! I need that power!"

My iridescent, thin wings sprouted from my back. My skin was glowing. Gwydion raised his sword once again, but I stopped it from hitting me by blocking it with my raised palm. Quickly I placed my helmet back on, shielding my face and plunged my sword into Gwydion's chest. I closed up on him and whispered into his ear. "You should have never come to Camelot." I withdraw my sword from his gut and flew out of the clearing. As I made it back to the battle, I flew high up in the sky as everyone, sorcerers and the men of Camelot alike, looked up at me. "Might as well finish this now," I thought. My power and my mother's combined made me powerful enough to defeat the sorcerers so I flew straight down towards the ground like a falling arrow and just before I hit the dirt, I turned up and started to fight against any sorcerers in my line of vision. With my fast flying I was able to kill all the sorcerers single-handedly, one after the other. They didn't even see what was coming.

I flew back to the empty clearing where two bodies laid on the ground. Landing next to Merlin's figure, I knelt by his side and with my sword I cut my wrist. Blood ran down from the cut and I placed the stream of fairy blood into Merlin's mouth. "Please, please, please..." I kept saying to myself. "This is all my fault. You should have never been involved. I'm so sorry." Glowing tears fell from my eyes.

"Sorry about what?" Said Merlin in a hoarse tone. Could it be?

"Merlin?" I asked as I took off my helmet. He was looking up at me and then all of a sudden panic overtook him.

"No!" I heard him shout just before something was thrust into my back. I turned and looked at a stumbling Gwydion. Merlin sat up and held me from falling. Gwydion fell to the ground with a smile on his face as he finally died.

"M-Merlin!" I said in fear.

"Don't worry. I'll fix this-" I smiled up at him weakly.

"You don't know enough magic to save me." I reached behind me and took the dagger out of my back. I looked at it. There was a green tint to it and I knew that it had been poisoned. I had maybe two to three minutes left. The dagger fell from my hand as I clutched the front of Merlin's shirt. He wrapped his arms around me tight as I lay in his lap. "Definitely not enough." My words were slurred together. The glow from my skin was lessening. My light was going out. "Caelia...Caelia! Wait, don't-just wait!" The last sound I heard before blacking out was the cry of a bird.


End file.
